The present invention is directed to the control of an automatic deck lid panel pulldown mechanism. Generally known in the automotive art, such mechanisms sequentially perform closing and sealing functions. The closing function involves bringing the deck lid to a partially closed position to mutually couple a latch bolt mounted on the deck lid and a vertically extended striker mounted on the vehicle body. The sealing function follows the closing function and involves bringing the deck lid to a fully closed position by vertically moving the striker to a retracted position. If desired, a single motorized drive unit may be employed to perform both closing and sealing functions.
In a pulldown mechanism of the above type, it is desirable that the controller have the ability to remotely terminate and reverse the pulldown sequence if the operator wishes to abort the pulldown.